


but sir, that's my emotional support puppy

by the_trash_can_is_my_home



Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, as usual, but sir that's my emotional support puppy, peaches is the best, the happy ending will come promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_can_is_my_home/pseuds/the_trash_can_is_my_home
Summary: Race stress bakes. It's a known fact to his friends, but what has got him so worked up that he's giving his friends whole baskets of goods?-----“Jack told me that you brought him a whole batch of cookies and cupcakes yesterday and Crutchie said you brought him stuff too! Kath says she found a basket of baked goods outside her apartment and Sarah said you brought stuff into work yesterday!”-----aka i saw a prompt on tumblr and finally wrote something for it.---part of a series - i would suggest reading the other parts if you want everything to make sense :)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	but sir, that's my emotional support puppy

**Author's Note:**

> what? the first multi-chap thing in this series? woah that's pretty neat.
> 
> JUST A NOTE: this is shorter than the other stuff i've written but i wanted to get this out and it felt finished here in an open-ended kind of way but there will be more if i can get around to it. k thanks :)

“Race, I love you man, but if I receive one more Tupperware container full of cookies, I might scream.”

“I’m sorry.” Albert sighed and sat down next to his friend on the couch.

“Don’t you think talking about your problems would be better than baking so much that your house starts to overflow with baked goods?“ Race shot him a pointed look.

“Nothing’s wrong, Al.”

“Race, how long have we been friends?” Race mumbled something. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Five years,” Race said a bit louder.

“Yeah,” said Albert. “Five years. So I know when you’re freaking out, so don’t lie to me. Talk to me, Race!”

“Nothing’s wrong, Abie!” Race exclaimed. “I don’t know why you’re pushing this!”

“You’re stress baking, Antonio! There are  _ literally  _ banana muffins in the oven as we speak!” Albert said, raising his voice slightly. When he saw Race wasn’t going to retaliate he continued. “Jack told me that you brought him a whole batch of cookies  _ and _ cupcakes yesterday and Crutchie said you brought him stuff too! Kath says she found a basket of baked goods outside her apartment and Sarah said you brought stuff into work yesterday!”

“What? Are you stalking me, now?” Race said, irritated.

“Or maybe I’m talking to our friends because I’m  _ worried _ about you!”

“Maybe I’m just doing something nice for my friends, ever think of that?”

“Race, we both know it’s not that.” Race hung his head but didn’t respond. Albert sighed again. “Racer, I’m just worried. Talk to me.”

Race clenched and unclenched his fist. “I’m fine, Albert. There’s nothing  _ to _ talk about.”

“Okay, Racer,” Albert said, sadly, hopping up from the couch. “If you change your mind, call me, okay?”

“Yeah, Al. See you.” His voice was final. Albert walked out of the room, Tupperware in hand, and bent down to pat the puppy’s head.

“Take care of him Peach.” The labrador yapped and Albert smiled, patting her again before standing up and walking out of the apartment.

Peaches stared at the door for a bit before trotting over to the couch where Race had lied down, face buried in a pillow. Peaches licked his hand gently. Race looked down at the puppy’s big eyes and laughed softly before lifting her up and setting her on his chest. She promptly licked his face causing Race to laugh louder.

“You can always cheer me up, can’t you, girl?” Peaches replied with a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Race chuckled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jumper.

“Love you, girl.” At that moment, the timer went off and Race hauled himself up. “As much as I would like to cuddle you, you little scamp, I can’t let these muffins burn.” Peaches yapped and followed him to the kitchen and Race bent down and scratched behind her ear. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

He didn’t bother to slip on his oven mitts, just using the tea towel that hung on the oven handle to pull out the tray of banana muffins. He took a deep inhale, the smell of the muffins immediately calming him down. He placed the tray on top of his stove and looked down at Peaches who was staring at him and wagging her tail with an excitement that could only be rivalled by other dogs her age.

“I shouldn’t have pushed, Al out, should I?” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Whatever. He shouldn’t have pushed me.” Peaches whined and Race looked down at her softly. “Sorry, girl. Do you think Spot would like these?” She wagged her tail. “Yeah, I think so too. Well--” he picked her up with an exaggerated groan and walked over to the couch sitting down. “We better leave them to cool and then we can take them to Spot, huh.” Peaches curled into his side and Race smiled and turned on the TV, letting the various voices drone out the thoughts in his own head.

**Author's Note:**

> but what's race stressed about? good question. that i don't know the answer to yet so stay posted my dudes.
> 
> love you guys thanks for reading!! as always, kudos and comments really do make my day. THANKS AGAIN <3


End file.
